Portable devices are widely used and becoming commonplace in a variety of settings. One particular setting involves the use of such devices inside a traveling vehicle to assist in and enhance a trip experience. Popular devices often include navigation units and assorted media players. In order to communicate with a vehicle's electrical system, devices of this sort are typically plugged into a vehicle's preexisting power supply input such as a cigarette lighter or auxiliary port and are mounted to an interior structure such as an inner windshield or a component located on the dashboard. In some instances, these types of arrangements are not only unsightly, but also result in the presence of loose cables and visual obstructions caused by poor mounting schemes. Consequently, an occupant may be prevented from accessing other vehicle features and devices that may be important or necessary during certain circumstances. For these types of scenarios, it may be desirable to provide a portable device holder that better complements a vehicle's spatial interior without sacrificing occupant safety.